Mariposa Ascendente
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Es hierro, es seda; es fuerza, es gracia; es destrucción, es compasión; es intocable, es frágil... Lenalee Lee y diez piezas que componen su mundo. Spoilers del manga.
1. Don't Cry For Me, Argentina

¡Volví!

Aunque no lo crean, y aunque me crean todavía menos, estos drabbles tienen como un mes listos--pero no tenia tiempo de subirlos (o se me olvidaba, o lo dejaba hasta el final... el cual nunca llegaba _); pero, finalmente ¡aquí están!

Diez drabbles escritos a la par de diez canciones distintas y al azar, ésta vez centrados en Lenalee Lee (y esa poll resultó en un triste empate, pero bueno); spoilers del manga, después del Arca y del Catorceavo (si, seguire usando catorceavo, aquí). Y basta de notitas, ya me tardé lo suficiente con esto.

**Original:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Mariposa Ascendente**

Tema: D. Gray Man – Lenalee Lee

**Don't Cry For Me, Argentina – Evita (Musical)**

La Orden Oscura era su hogar; aunque no siempre había sido así, ahora, con tanta gente tan cercana a su corazón dentro de esas paredes impenetrables, lo era. Lenalee lo sabía. No podía explicarlo con palabras, el sentimiento que le producían los "Bienvenida a casa" de su familia hecha de parches dispares de colores que en realidad no combinaban; pero una vez su hermano se había unido, la cadena que hasta entonces la había atado a esa prisión se había convertido en un lazo de afecto que protegería de todo.

Podía recorrer el mundo, Central podía enviarla a misiones lejanas (del tipo que se tardaban en completar meses y meses), porque sabían que ya no intentaría huir; lo único a lo que le importaba regresar estaba allí mismo.

Había sido una niña feliz (o al menos _creía _que lo había sido), nacida durante el Festival de los Faroles, una verdadera bendición, había crecido entre sombrillas de papel, gusanos de seda que susurraban canciones de cuna y campanitas repiqueteantes…

Pero ahora este era su hogar. Incluso si las esperanzas que ponía en allí se rompían en mil pedazos y se llevaban con ellas a su nueva familia…

* * *

... ¿Qué tal?

Notita: La Fiesta de los Faroles es una de las principales celebraciones tradicionales de China. Se celebra el día 15 del primer mes lunar, normalmente en febrero o marzo del calendario gregoriano, y con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en una fiesta de gran importancia.

Y antes de escribir esto, lo unico que sabia era que era algo así como un festival. XD

... Augh, creo que em equivoque totalmente con la fecha, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Lenalee? =S


	2. Poker Face

¡Woo-ooo!

Segundo drabble aquí, lean bajo su propio riesgo. XD

* * *

**Poker Face – Lady Gaga**

Lenalee Lee es hermosa.

Lenalee Lee es amable, risueña, gentil, dulce.

Lenalee Lee es una _mentirosa_.

No siempre, pero si más veces de las que los demás se imaginan. No tiene muchas opciones en realidad; no con las constantes pesadillas (que nunca son peor que los recuerdos), ni con la presión de ser un exorcista; de saber que mañana _te puedes morir_ y que nunca le dijiste a esa persona que la amabas de verdad…

No que ella _ame _de verdad. No sabe que indica ese 'verdad'. ¿No basta con _amar_? Con amar a Lavi, a pesar de sus mentiras (a pesar de que los dos saben que el otro miente); de amar a Kanda, a pesar de sus espinas (aunque esas espinas son lo que en realidad la incita a acercarse y probar el dolor); con amar Allen, a pesar de que el muchacho se odia a sí mismo (casi tanto como ella se odia, y lo odia a él y odia todo)…

Así que Lenalee sonríe, y ama, y deja que los demás disfruten su baile de mascaras interminable.

* * *

Uhm… Me da la impresión de que esto puede llegar a parecer como Lenalee bashing—pero no es así, ni era esa mi intención; tan solo no se me ocurrió nada mejor con esta canción. Estupida mano poseída…


	3. Miracle

Seguimos con esto, ¡tercer drabble!

Mmh. Más canciones de Paramore.

**

* * *

****Miracle – Paramore**

Allen era el catorceavo. Allen era el catorceavo. _Alleneraelcatorceavo_. Pronto no habría Allen; si las piezas seguían cayendo como lo había hecho últimamente (el laboratorio cinco, nononono), Lenalee estaba segura de que su mundo colapsaría sobre sí mismo. Se doblaría y caería como un castillo hecho de cartas en medio de un cuarto con una ventana abierta durante un vendaval (y el idiota que la había abierto era Leverrier).

No podía permitirlo, no lo haría; reconocía la mirada de Allen, la recordaba claramente. Se había visto suficientes veces en el espejo esos días oscuros y Allen había perdido casi, casi, todas sus esperanzas.

Pues bien, no la perdería a ella. Así tuviera que arrastrarlo, lo salvaría. Sobrevivir cada día como exorcista era en si un pequeño milagro, pero Lenalee sabía que incluso los elegidos de Dios tenían derecho a pedir uno más grande.

* * *

Creo... que esto fue un poco confuso. El límite de tiempo hace de las suyas con mis pobres nervios lo cual resulta en tipeos extraños...


	4. Seasons of Love

¡Hey, hey, hey!

¡Estas son las notas de la autora--y ahora se acabaron! X3

**

* * *

****Seasons of Love – Rent (Musical)**

Han pasado diez años desde que se unió a la orden; diez años solitarios, llenos de noches llenas de lágrimas y, cuando era realmente oscuro, gritos.

Ocho años desde que conoció a Kanda; desde que lo confundió con otra compañera de juegos debido a las facciones finas del, entonces, niño (pero cree, espera, haber derretido un pedacito en el corazón de Kanda, al punto en que se puede sentir segura de que hay pocas posibilidades de acabar con Mugen atravesándole la garganta).

Seis años desde que Komui volvió ese castillo tenebroso un lugar en donde podría dejar a resguardo su corazón (y no hay manera de agradecerle, vivirá, vivirá por su hermano; esta guerra se acabara y ambos danzaran sobre las cenizas de esta pesadilla).

Dos años desde que Lavi y Bookman comenzaran a documentar la guerra santa del lado de los apóstoles (y si los ojos de panda de Bookman se han suavizado un poco, y la sonrisa de Lavi es a veces más real de lo necesario para alguien que es solo un observador, no se va a quejar).

Un año desde que Allen entrara a sus vidas y les trajera esperanza y desesperación en partes iguales; como si no pudiera caminar bien sin balancear cantidades iguales de cada una en sus manos impares (pero nadie, y ella menos que ninguno, lo culpa; no cuando hace que, no la victoria, pero si sus sueños parezcan tan cerca…).

Y el tiempo sigue corriendo.

* * *

Antes de que alguien comente que este drable es muy largo admitire que escuche la canción dos veces. XD

¡Si! ¡Hice trampa--limíte de tiempo, te he** desafiado**!

(... y es que no queria dejar esta idea a medias.)


	5. Give Me One Good Reason

_Yeeey_, quinto drabble.

¡Ya vamos a la mitad! 8D

Uhm... ¿disfruten?

* * *

**Give Me One Good Reason – Blink-182**

Lenalee sabe muy bien que en la Orden, como en todas partes, hay grupos. Y jerarquías. Los exorcistas ocupan probablemente una de las más altas, dijeran lo que dijeran los de central, ya que no solo estaban por encima de los demás de cierta manera, sino que también contaban con su admiración. Lavi, Kanda, Allen y ella misma eran las personas que todo el mundo conocía; de quien todos habían escuchado hablar. A pesar de sus defectos y diferencias, y de que, bajo otras circunstancias, probablemente nunca se hubieran dirigido la palabra siquiera…

Porque Kanda era un patán antisocial, Lavi era demasiado socarrón e inmaduro (o al menos eso pretendía ser), Allen era muy modoso y recatado, y ella… Bueno, ella era la hermana del Supervisor Komui y, a todas pintas, la fruta prohibida.

Pero estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba, fueran lo que fueran.

* * *

... Siento que este drabble estuvo un poco flojo.

¡Guaah! Lenalee es más dificil de escribir de lo que pensé. o


	6. Dearly Beloved

Este drabble hace que mi trampa anterior no cuente. Aunque me van a odiar por esto. XD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Dearly Beloved – Kingdom Hearts OST**

Era la noche antes de la mudanza; Allen, Komui, Johnny y ella misma se habían adelantado a los nuevos Cuarteles Generales para abrir la puerta del Arca. Porque Allen era el músico; sabiendo esto, no debería haberla sorprendido cuando los de Central aparecieron (tan amenazantes e imponentes como siempre) y se lo llevaron, a un lugar donde ella no podía seguirlo.

* * *

... No. No me miren así; la canción dura exactamente un minuto con doce segundos--no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir.

Por cierto, volvi a revisar mi poll (la que habia sido un tremendo fracaso, ¿recuerdan?), ¡y encontre más votos! ¡Gracias!

Al parecer Kanda ganó, ya que obtuvo tres veces más que las otras opciones; así que el siguiente lote de drabbles sera del samurai exorcista a quien todos amamos y tememos. Yay. X3

... Wow, más notitas que drabble. o.o


	7. Los Amantes

Yay, esto es para los fans del AllenxLenalee.

... los que no son fans pueden tomarlo como quieran. XD

* * *

**Los Amantes – Mecano**

Allen Walker es un perfecto caballero; todo el mundo está consciente de ese hecho. No solo siempre se encuentra perfectamente arreglado, con un listón rojo atado al cuello de su camisa blanca y con sus guantes, igualmente blancos, dando la impresión de una visión angelical; sino que también es ese alguien a quien cualquier dama esperaría en un balcón, aguardando a escuchar suaves promesas de amor susurradas en sus oídos.

Lenalee sabe bien que lo que siente por el muchacho va más allá de simple atracción física, o de un engaño a si misma por la imagen que este proyecta; sabe que si decidiera embarcarse en una relación con el joven exorcista nada podría salir mal.

Si tan solo pudiera convencer a su hermano de lo mismo…

Pero no importa; está dispuesta a esperar que Komui reconozca lo que todos ya saben.

* * *

¿Tomatazos? o.o.


	8. Girl's Not Grey

Turururururu...

Algo de angst; porque ya hacia falta.

¡Disfruten su mini-lectura!

**

* * *

****Girl's Not Grey – A.F.I.**

Las noches son grises; ahora más que antes. No es solo el sentimiento generalizado de traición que los exorcistas sufren; no son los rumores que flotan a su alrededor, haciendo mella en la confianza de sus propios aliados; o las interminables hordas de akumas a las que se ven obligados a enfrentarse, y que cada vez son más difíciles de derrotar. Ni siquiera es la combinación de todo eso…

Es algo que no alcanza a describir con palabras; de la misma manera en que no puede explicar el sentimiento --el eco en su corazón-- que producen sus nuevas botas cuando la llevan hacia arriba, donde el aire y las nubes y el cielo son parte de ella…

Las cigarras guardan silencio; la luna sonríe burlonamente, y la poca esperanza que la mantiene suspendida de un hilo, como una marioneta vieja y raída que ha cansado a sus dueños, amenaza con desaparecer con un chasquido sordo.

* * *

... ¿Cuando van a animar el resto del manga, maldición?


	9. With One Look

... Este es otro de esos drabbles...

Raaataaas.

Aquí tienen otro patrón: drabble bueno -- drabble malo. Adivinen cual les tocó ahora.

* * *

**With One Look – Sunset Boulevard (Musical)**

Lenalee era plenamente consciente del efecto demoledor que tenía en todos los que la rodeaban; quizás el más afectado (y eso era obvio para todos) era su propio hermano, pero no conocía a nadie a quien no pudiera doblegar con un batir de pestañas y una sonrisa que haría sentir vergüenza al sol. No era algo que usara para tomar ventaja de los demás, ni era esa su intención, pero no podía dejar de notarlo.

Cada vez que una lagrima brillara en sus ojos, sabía que sus compañeros sentirían sus propios corazones constreñirse de dolor; cada vez que riera, su familia le haría coro; cada vez que regresara de una misión y dijera "estoy en casa", ellos le darían la bienvenida, sintiendo el mismo calor inflamando sus corazones.

Incluso en los días más oscuros, sus ojos no dejarían de brillar, no mientras uno de ellos aun respirara, y ella fuera ella misma.

* * *

Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento. No sé que estaba pensando, no se porque me salió más casi-parece-pero-no-es Lenalee bashing, ni siquiera estoy segura de _por qué_ tengo esta canción en mi lista de reproducción.

... Creo que voy a ir a borrarla ahora mismo.


	10. Revolution

Oh, si; esto se acaba aquí. ¡El último drabble!

Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic. ^^

* * *

**Revolution – The Veronicas**

Está volando.

Por encima de ellos, por encima de sus expectativas; solo que ellos no lo saben.

Está bien, es mejor así; a pesar de ser una exorcista Lenalee no _luce_ muy peligrosa. Lo cual solo la hace mucho más _letal _que sus compañeros. Algún día alguien se arrepentirá de no haberla tomado lo suficientemente en serio, pero mientras ese día llega, ella está contenta con proteger a sus seres queridos.

En realidad no necesita mucho más.

No necesita **nada** más.

Está _volando._

Sangre, polvo, tierra, lodo, culpa, lágrimas—todo lo que mancha a sus botas ensucia también su corazón.

Pero… pero… _está volando_.

¿Y no le basta con eso?

E s t á v o l a n d o.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo. ¿Qué tal?

Adios, Lenalee; _hola_ Kanda. ~.~


End file.
